


An Open Letter To The (platonic :( ) Love of My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Blood Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Hyung Kink, Mommy Kink, Noona Kink, Omorashi, Oppa Kink, Praise Kink, Scat, Size Kink, Unnie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, i have seen the word kink so many times it no longer looks real to me, titi ka ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am not sorry to say that this story has no smut in it.If you are the intended recipient of this, I love you so much and nobody else will ever hold a candle to how good you are to me. :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	An Open Letter To The (platonic :( ) Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerr/gifts), [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts), [Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake/gifts), [nicoyah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nicoyah), [bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch/gifts).



so you see, there is a girl. her name will be edited out for privacy purposes, and for these same purposes we will call her Nihotter. Nihotter wa-

HI IM BOB THE MAGIC POTATO AND I LIVE IN YOUR CLOSET AT NIGHT MWAHAHAHHAHA *ANIME VILLAIN LAUGHTER* I AM HERE TO TAKE OVER THIS STORY LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

quiet down bobby oH MY GOD i was having a moment there can't you sEE-

BOOOOOBB-

*swats bobby the magic potato into the neverwhere* *stares into the camera* it is i. the great and powerful. *melts into a puddle of marshmallow* i'm writing this so that everyone can see just how amazing my lovely sweet caring babie smol cute pretty best friend is. as yall can see, i love her to bits. if u hurt my bby girl in any way i am afraid i will have to eliminate you from this world. slowly. and very very painfully. 

PART 1. PERSONALITY

my best friend is:

\- too motherfucking nice for her own good

\- very sweet; if u spend too much time with her you will have emotional cavities because she is sweetie pie (but no amount of time with her is ever too much, except maybe when she tries to recommend you gay anime and/or convince you that suho and jugyeong are superior to seojun and jugyeong (IM SORRY LOML))

\- smart; she might say she's dumb but remember kids: she's MISTAKEN and needs to believe in her own abilities. i don't give a fuck (flying, walking, or swimming) if she is good at math, because she makes up for it so much more in her ability to write. her writing is utterly splendiferous. imagery? delightful. metaphors? satisfying like a belgian chocolate melting in your mouth. this young lady is an amazing poetryist and i can see things from an utterly new perspective when reading her writing. it's liberating to read something that can perfectly encapsulate how you feel but at the same time elude you completely. full offense, i love her writing.

\- clever. this is not the same thing as smart. if you are arguing with her, she will somehow find a way to yeet you upside down and turn your argument utterly on its head. she is very fun to debate with. this brings back memories of he venus project.

\- an inspiration to me and many others. words have never come as easily from my fingers onto the keyboard as quickly as when i am writing to her, for her, or about her. 

PART 2. FASHION SENSE

this is usually the part where i take some time to roast her about her unusually smol ti-

ITS MEEEEEEEE!!!1!!!1 IT'S BOB THE MAGIC POTATO :D ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE M-

*swats bob the magic potato away again. where does he come from?* GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH A SANDPAPERE DILDO BOB

PART 3. I LOVE THIS BITCH + MEMORIES

did you know?????? that???? i??? hAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH HER SO LONG AND I AM SO LUCKY THAT I HAVE HER IN MY LIFE TO SHOW ME WHAT I SHOULD DEFINITELY NOT DO (EHEHEHEHE) AND WHAT I SHOULD DO (IN REGARDS TO NOT EXPLODING MY EX-CRUSHES) AHHHHHHH

the first time i met her, i was small. tiny. the size of thumbelina. and she? well, she was smaller than me. microscopic. it was a miracle i got up the courage to walk up to her and say 'hey, are you reading fanfiction?' one year later, this bitch told me that she did it on purpose because she saw me reading and wanted to be my friend. the first time i texted her, i was formal as all around fuck. now, well you can see how our relationship as friends has developed. sadly, she is a he- ew - h- i can't even make myself say the word - HETEROSEXUAL. *vomits* of course, i find myself looking past this because she is my best friend. the batman to my robin. sherlock holmes to my watson. the everything to my nothing. i love her so damn much. happy christmas, you enormous fucking bitch. i hope you like this seven hundred word vomit i wrote for you. i worked hard on it.

**Author's Note:**

> hah gAaaAAaAy


End file.
